It is often desirable to reduce the amplitude, or power, of a signal without appreciably distorting (e.g., introducing noise into) the signal's waveform characteristics. For example, radio frequency (RF) attenuators may be utilized to reduce the amplitude of an RF signal to protect a stage within an RF device from receiving a signal having an undesirably large amplitude. Varying types of attenuators may be utilized in RF devices according to the design and/or the distortion requirements of the RF device. For example, resistor RF attenuators may be utilized to provide fixed levels of signal attenuation, while PIN diode RF attenuators may be utilized when a variable attenuation level is desired.